


You See, It Was Like This

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Collecting Strays, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Kitten, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is Agent Barton hiding in the vent above your desk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See, It Was Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by yuidirnt [MCU, any, someone smuggles a kitten inside the Avengers Tower](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76728053#t76728053) in the Comment Fic LiveJournal community.

"Why," Pepper called out as she came around the corner to stop in front of Darcy's desk, "is Agent Barton hiding in the vent above your desk?"  
  
Darcy shuffled papers as she struggled to come up with a non-incriminating answer that didn't involve, "We weren't up to any funny business or anything, I can promise you; it's just that Clint found this baby kitten all alone in the rain outside and looking like a drowned rat and—"  
  
"You'd make a terrible spy," Clint interjected dryly from the vent above Darcy's desk while the aforementioned kitten, now dry, mewed in agreement.


End file.
